1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a front derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a front derailleur which is attachable to a bicycle with a crank axis.
2. Background Information
Generally, a front derailleur has a base member which is attachable to a frame of a bicycle, a chain guide which guides a chain, and a link mechanism which movably couples the chain guide to the base member (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. S57-57194 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-186176). In this conventional front derailleur, a rear wheel of the bicycle is disposed rearward of the base member. In recent years, it has been proposed that a rear wheel of a larger diameter is used for a bicycle in terms of the traveling performance.